warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Nightmare on Wilson Way
"Nightmare on Wilson Way" is the 62nd episode and serves as the Halloween special themed episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The episode premiered in 3-D on October 12, 2007 at 7:30 PM EDT/PDT and had its' first 2-D airing October 20 of that same year at 5:30 PM EDT/PDT. Summary Bloo gets attacked by all his friends turned into Zombies. Plot Mac is tied to Bloo's bed by Bloo because of his problems with sugar rushes, and Bloo says that he will pull the ultimate Halloween prank: a can of peanut brittle with a snake inside, which was done year after year (although this prank seems childish, it has been proven that it can do a lot of damage). Meanwhile, the imaginary friends, led by house caretaker Frankie, dressed as Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls, are ready to go trick or treating, except for Coco (dressed as a chicken) and Wilt, who will be handing out treats for the kids, including a breakaway arm as a trick to scare some of them; Eduardo, who's scared of everything and Mr. Herriman, who is in charge of the house. After failing and trying with just about everyone, Mr. H. falls prey for the trick that Bloo had done, and drops dead, due to a heart attack. Bloo has to think quickly on what to do, and decides to bury the seven-foot tall rabbit in the back. Suddenly, he becomes a zombie after that. Meanwhile, Madame Foster returns through the back entry to get her witch wig, and she falls under Mr. Herriman's spell, scaring every one. Then, one by one, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo and Frankie - as well as the other imaginary friends - become the undead. Bloo, Eduardo, and Coco rush upstairs and Coco falls and the undead make her a zombie. Bloo and Eduardo are the only ones left but Madame Foster fools Eduardo turning him into a zombie. Bloo rushes to the bedroom where Mac is tied up. Mac and Bloo get scared and Bloo flies out the window and returns with two trick or theaters. Bloo then tells them about the zombies and they get scared. Bloo piles candy into his hands and feeds it to Mac, bursting out of the room and through the door. Bloo feeds chocolate to Mac making him have a sugar rush. Mac attacks the zombies until he is blasting himself out the door, and then just as Blooregard is about to become one of the living dead, Mr. Herriman says that it was all a trick to get their paybacks on Bloo's prank. Bloo says he thought he was in real trouble and Frankie tells Bloo that he is, because he unleashed a monster worse than a zombie: a nearly-naked just wearing underwear only Mac on a sugar rush. In the closing credits, we see the almost naked Mac waking up the morning after and seeing a hand, and Wilt recovers it, leading to Mac fainting. Cast Home Video releases Development Gallery Trivia Errors Cultural References Notes Episode Connections Production Notes References Category:Halloween productions Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Television specials Category:Television episodes Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episodes